westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune square Venus
With the square, there can be difficulties with the inhibition of emotions, creativity and relationships with others. Part of this difficulty arises from an extreme sensitivity of feelings which have never been properly integrated. The other main source is that of an unrealistic imagination which has a tendency to create escapist private realities, where you can avoid facing those aspects of life that you dislike or which are too painful. The square is one of the Neptune aspects that stimulates those emotional-level fogs and mists, creating a consequence of being unable to see clearly and of being liable to make misjudgements; and which fuels tendencies of self-deception and mental distortion. Sometimes you even 'rely' on these inner fogs to prevent you from seeing the real and true situations regarding yourself and your relationships. Often these emotionally rooted problems are associated with impulses from the unconscious mind, and there can be a pattern of guilt, self-sacrifice and martyrdom operating within you at a deep unconscious level. These factors tend to make you vulnerable to deception, prone to suffer from your own reality projections and filters, and from the choices and actions of others who may be similarly psychologically influenced. Due to this unease within your emotions, you can be almost belligerently defensive at times when you believe that others are opposing you; relationship or employment disputations are probable. There can be inner reactions against too much social or work company, often caused by that apssive and unconscious empathy which can intensify the level of stress and tension in you. Such psychic currents seep into your 'aura' and mind at an unconscious level, and these will influence your state of well-being unless you recognise what may be occurring and then take action to release these intrusive energies from your body-emotions-mind system. Intimate relationships can be a source of challenges, especially when you have made some form of emotional commitment, as often your choice of lover or partner results from misjudgement. Unless you have psychologically cleansed your distorting emotional level, you may discover that marriage may reveal a lack of honesty and direct relationship, and the impulse of attraction was founded solely on transient passions, illusions and the personal need to rely on another. It can be that a preoccupation with those inner emotional flaws makes you less adept at dealing with the material world, and this can translate into unwise financial and business decisions, which can then have a negative impact on the economic foundations of a family and marriage. Often there is a need to rely on others, or on an ideology or religion. You are basically idealistic, yet this is likely to attract you towards involvement with minority cults or foreign religions because of their glamours and strange fascinations. These can be a seed bed for additional confusions and distortions if not carefully approached, and you may discover that you have been too indiscriminate in your choices. In several ways, these are symptomatic of an inner need of transformation, of the need to redeem negative patterns dominating your life. Sexuality as a powerful aspect of the impulse for relationships can be a prime area in which such dilemmas can be expressed. This can be revealed through needs for multiple partners, searching for a perfect thgouh unattainable lover, yet being unprepared and unwilling to actually commit yourself to a real flesh-and-blood person. It may emerget through excessive sexual imagination, where unfulfilled sexual imagery and desires may be intertwined with underlying and repressed emotionally based complexes, or are practised secretly and conspire to build an area of denial in your life. Changes are probably needed in order to integrate the Neptune energy into your life, so that it ceases to display its more negative face of unresolution. Your attitutdes to others through relationships need to be redefined, so that any paranoia is dropped, as well as any tendencies toward exploitation by yourself or against yourself. Standing free and independent is preferable, at ltast as an initial cleansing process. Facing reality, and turning experience into wisdom and insight, is an essential step to move towards, so that your basic perception of your own nature and of others is reconstructed. Turning within through meditation or forms of self-therapy is an ideal path to take, so that you begin to release the old patterns, discover a new centre by cleaning out old illusions, and see through new eyes. Meditation is a deconditioning technique, sequentially liberating through practice, and redirecting the energy flow of the mind not inwards instead of outwards, so the energy acts as a penetrating disperser of restrictive psychological patterns. This will strengthen self-discipline, which, as energy is released through the resolution of inner conflicts and frictions, can free those channels of blocked creativity, and so enable you to take control and direction of your life back into your own hands. Accepting personal responsibility for your choices, decisions and actions will create a firm foundation to deal with the more complex sphere of the emotional sensitivities which, whilst it may take time and effort to clarify, is the point of resolution for the majority of conflicts in your life, and so is the key to a meaningful and satisfying future experience.